The 6th Year Masquerade Ball
by Purple Spotted Hedwig
Summary: It takes place in the trios's 6th year. It's a Maquerade Ball and you'll find unexpected couples fall for each other! I'll be focasing on a certain ship now! Third chapter Up!
1. The Preperations

"Hogwarts is not a matchmaking business!" shouted Snape.  
  
Dumbledore just grinned slightly, eyes twinkling even more than usual. "I am quite aware of that, it just seems this generation needs a push in the." Minerva McGonnagal interrupted, most unlike herself, or at least as she appeared to the students. "I must agree with Severus, although it pains me much to say this." She said, and it certainly did look painful for her to say that. "This generation has too much to worry about to spend their days looking for dates, too much to learn about before they go into the world and face the dangers."  
  
"Exactly my point. They're too stressed, forced into growing up too fast." The elderly Headmaster said.  
  
At this the rest of the teachers nodded and Minerva and Severus, who had jumped out of their seat in the conference room, sat down in defeat, fuming none the less.  
  
"The age restriction will be the same as the Yule Ball two years back?" asked one of the nameless teachers.  
  
"Yes. Perhaps on a Hogsmeade weekend, we could also let the younger children go as a treat?"  
  
All the teachers nodded.  
  
"When will it be held?" one voice asked.  
  
"I think Christmas vacation shall do." More nodding.  
  
"One more thing. I think it shall be a masquerade ball. Nothing lovelier than amour cach" Dumbledore announced. Most of the teachers gasped.  
  
"The last time Hogwarts held a masuerade ball...was when I was in school!" said a shocked and appaled Severus.  
  
"Yes Severus, I know." Dumbledore said with amusement in his voice, "Your generation needed a push in the right direction too. I'll tell the students tomorrow. Meeting adjourned.  
  
"I can't believe Dumbledore would allow such a thing again, even less announce the idea himself." Said Minerva to Severus, who was walking down the stony halls to her office-bedroom split, but wanting to talk to Severus, who unusually, shared her same ideas.  
  
"Complete corruption of the children, and a complete waste of time too."  
  
"Yes, I agree. Although I'm sure some of your resentment also lies that you didn't have a very successful ball last time." She chuckled Snape scowled. It was true. Unlike others, he didn't find true love at the ball. They had arrived out side of her door and Minerva faced Severus.  
  
"It was nice to see someone has sense around here." They stood awkwardly outside her door.  
  
"Eh..well good night."  
  
"Yes, goodnight Minerva."  
  
The students were ecstatic when they heard a ball was coming to Hogwarts, and when the announcement was made, boys and girls eyeing their crush, seeing if they were looking at them. But when Dumbledore continued, and told them that it would be a masquerade, many looked down, very uncertain.  
  
"As many of you grew up around muggles, I will explain what goes into wizarding masquerade. Instead of creating a mask to hide your face, you say a spell- Chavis Quesage. This will make your face only become blurry and unseen to all that look. It will be likethe faces blurred out to protect the identity of someone on cops shows. Magical photographs are not affected though. The countercharm to Chavis Quesage is Voil Quesage.  
  
He continued with the details that he had, as the prefects and the heads would be decorating and such. The ball was to be held December 24th. The eve of Christmas.  
  
The Hogsmeade weekend was upon the students. The village was more crowded then ever, with all seven years there.  
  
In Madame Malkin's Shop for Men, Harry and Neville were trying on robes in front of Ron, who had picked out formal black dress-robes, with silver aura. Ron had received an unexpected gift of dress robes from the twins in his 5th year, maroon, but had outgrown them, much to Ron's joy.  
  
The other two boys were nervous about their appearance but were trying to seem cool about shopping, whining about such a boring chore.  
  
"I can't find anything!" Harry said, sporting a bright yellow dress-robe. "How can women do this! They claim this is FUN!" Neville said in just as much of a catch. Orange was not his color. "It's not hard! Just pick something off the rack..." Ron suggested, "Or hey, ask the princess in the short skirt what's your color." They nodded.  
  
Harry, ended with a dark maroon-red, and Neville with an opposite navy blue.  
  
In the main robe shop by Madame Malkin's for Women, Hermione was trying on robes. Parvati had immediately decided on a gold robe, with Gryffindor red accents. Lavender had gotten her signiture color in a very fashionable loose style.  
  
Hermione was the only one who hadn't decided yet. She had tried on almost all the colors of the rainbow. In sheer desperation she pulled a soft plum colored, shoulder-less robe, which was a new style that was making its way from France. It was a robe, but much more dress-like than the standard dress-robe. She tried it on, and it was an instant sensation with Parvati and Lavender. They squealed that she had to buy it. Even she admitted to herself that it looked good with her light tan that she had gotten over the summer.  
  
"Now if only I could do something with my hair..." Hermione sighed, forgetting she was in the presence of a Patil and a Brown, who exchange glances and a smile.  
  
The night of the ball the students who were going to the ball woke up an extra two hours earlier. They of course had to change in to their masks and change their hair appearance and voice etc. as much as possible.  
  
Parvati and Lavender got ready, relatively quickly, and early. They knew they would have to fix up Hermione. Secretly they both knew she had the capability to be much more attractive then both of them, although they were both rather pretty.  
  
Suprisingly, they had no trouble convincing Hermione for a beauty makeover. The make-up was easy enough as it appeared Lavander and Parvati had raided Sephora over the summer.  
  
When they were ready for a hair transformation, the two teenagers pulled out a pair of scissors. Hermione looked stricken.  
  
"What are you planning to do with those?" she asked, knowing full well what they planned on doing.  
  
"Don't worry, my sister does the hair for Mrs. Fudge. She's been teaching Parvati and me since we were 12. We could graduate from magical beauty school with two more lessons. Don't worry! Just a small cut and then we'll put it up too."  
  
Hermione gulped, closed her eyes and screaming, let them cut.  
  
When she opened her eyes she was shocked, then smiled. Her hair was shorter, not waist length anymore, but the middle of the back. It was tastefully put up in chopsticks and was slightly wavier, less bushy.  
  
"And unlike the make-up, which will come off, your hair is permanent!" Hermione's eyes went wide, and then hugged them both.  
  
"I can do the spells! I was studying up on ways to color your hair while looking up florescent pink for Malfoy."  
  
"So you were the one!"  
  
"Well yeah....but that's not the point I stumbled up on a charm that alters hair colors every fifteen minutes." She informed them.  
  
"But not florescent pink right...." Parvati asked.  
  
"Just natural colors like blond and jet etc." And without further ado pointed her wand at Parvati and Lavender she uttered, "Chevleur", and then the mask spell.  
  
Then the (current) brunette looked at the clock on the wall. It's almost six! We've need to get to the Hogwarts portkey!"  
  
"I don't understand why they had to do porkeys! I hate them!" complained Lavender.  
  
It's because they don't want to give clues of who's in what house!" Parvati told her.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
They touched their lamp, and at six o'clock and forty-three seconds, they were transported to the Great Hall.  
  
A/N: I dunno where this came from. I mean I was sitting in the car on our trip, thinking about Harry Potter, and the fan fiction awaiting me at home. Jotting things down for "Harry Potter and His Sixth Year", my other fic and POOF! I began writing the first part of this! I know I should be writing the third chappie of my other fic but OH WELL!  
  
Harry will not be paired with a very common ship. Ron will have a more commen ship, although not main ship. Hermione will be with a ship you see a lot. I'll actually do Snape too. There won't be any slash though, and no teacher/student relationships.  
  
Please review!!!!! 


	2. The Ball

  
  
Ron, Harry, Neville, Seamus and Dean all arrived in the Great Hall. They were in awe. It was better than the Yule Ball, although the layout was the same, just for smaller quantities. There were about 20 tables with candles floating around. There was a stage for the singer (whose name had not been announced yet), a dance floor and the Head table.  
  
Ron, who now had black hair, said that they should probably split up, because it would be too obvious if they all stuck together. Harry, who had light brown hair, agreed, and told them that he'd see them later. He wandered off to a boy and they talked Quidditch for a while.  
  
The 6th year Gryffindor girls also decided to split up.  
  
Everyone was glad when Dumbledore arrived and declared that Sabrina Orica and her band would be playing today, after dinner. Many screamed and cheered in excitement, because she a very good singer and played cool songs, even if she wasn't as known as the Weird Sisters were.  
  
Harry along with everyone else in the school pretty much split up with their friends and sat at a random table, which sat eight at the maximum.  
  
Six more people sat down at his table, none seeming to recognize him. It was a very interesting experience.  
  
Three girls came; one in an icy blue dress, with very yellow hair, one in a cherry red dress and black hair and one in a purple dress with auburn colored hair.  
  
Three boys, at different times, came to sit down too. A tall, light brown haired boy in a yellow colored robe, a boy in black robes and blonde hair, and a boy with black hair and black robes.  
  
(A/N: You'll see most of these people later so, there was a point to all that!)  
  
They made small talk about how nerve wreaking it was not to know anyone, and how your worst enemy could be sitting next to you, and oh how ironic that was.  
  
"That would be funny if Dumbledore's boy Potter was sitting next to me." Thought Draco. He was scouting for some girls to dance with. Of course Pansy had told him what she'd look like so he could dance with her, but he only used that to get away from the cow.  
  
Soon, the menus appeared. Draco ordered a steak and potatoes, same with the brown haired boy two seats next to him. The girl in the purple dress ordered a vegetable and noodle platter.  
  
"Are you a vegetarian?" he asked her, with as much charm as he could muster. She looked good for later.  
  
"Not normally, I just didn't feel like steak or chicken today."  
  
Suddenly the girls hair changed to black.  
  
"Sorry, my hair spell."  
  
The two talked about classes, Quidditch (or rather, he debated whether it was the best thing in the world or not) and what they do in their free time.  
  
The brown haired boy was talking rapidly with the girl in icy blue and the other three were making small talk. The other two boys were talking about girls and Quidditch. The Cherry-red girl, who was beginning to act rather sour, she was just sitting there.  
  
The plates were then cleared, and Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"Without further ado, SABRINA ORICA!!!!!!  
  
We stood up. I felt heat rise in my cheeks.  
  
"Malfoy's were not supposed to have heat rise in their cheeks especially when asking people out... I mean to dance. "I thought. "Then again, I don't have to be a Malfoy tonight, do I?"  
  
"Would you like to dance?" I asekd, taking her hand and kissing it playfully. She giggled. It was a nice giggle. Not shrill, but soft.  
  
"Yes sir, I'd be pleased to be graced with your presence." She said, still giggling. It was a nice song, slow paced. He took one of her hands in his and put his other hand on her waist.  
  
They didn't really listen to the lyrics. They were very involved in their conversation. It wasn't until the fifth song did they realize they had been so close to each other, talking and dancing for so long.  
  
"It was absolutely fabulous..eh?.meeting you?" she said laughing. "If you wouldn't mind, do you think we could dance again at the last dance, the revealing dance? I'd love to know your identity, but I don't want to spoil it 'til then."  
  
"That'd be great." He said kissing her on what he supposed was her cheek, and walking away towards the refreshment table, where they were serving butterbeer.  
  
Hermione walked to the boy in dark red-maroon robes and brown hair that was three spots away from her at the table and was now sitting at the table. He seemed nice. They talked a little bit, but they both asked so many questions and could tell each other so little. She wondered what he could've been talking about with the blue dress- girl.  
  
"Do you want to dance?" Hermione said to the boy.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
It was very comforting to dance with him, but it wasn't like with the boy with black colored robes. She felt safe and happy with the Navy boy and..something else she couldn't place her finger on.  
  
After one dance we walked over to the drinks in which Harry decided to break off from the girl in purple robes to dance with another. To be exact, the girl in the cherry robes.  
  
This girl felt really awkward. She talked about herself a lot. One dance was enough for him. He excused himself to dance with yet another girl, on in peach-pink robes. This girl was alright, a good dancer but it wasn't special." What I really want to do," he thought, "Is dance with the icy- blue girl."  
  
"I need to go," he told the girl he was dancing with, "Sorry."  
  
She looked a little downcast, but soon enough another guy had asked her to dance.  
  
"Now where is Icy?" he wondered out loud.  
  
"Do you mean me?"  
  
He spun around and there she was, giggling. "We really need better names."  
  
Harry pulled her to the dance floor. "I'll be Henry." He offered.  
  
"And I'll be Samantha." She said. "Do you want to dance with me at the revealing dance?" she asked.  
  
"Yes!" he told her smiling. Not that she could tell of course.  
  
They danced for two more dances, when there was a loud sob. A pretty girl in lavender was running out of the Hall with a boy in black running after her...Ron.  
  
"I need to go," Samantha said desperately, "I know her."  
  
"Yeah. The boy in black is one of my friends." Henry said.  
  
I ran off to Lavender. I ran off to the girls' bathroom, which was where every crying girl would go. You're safe from the boys there, and your chums will always be there.  
  
She was weeping on one of the toilets. "Lavvy?" I called, using her nickname.  
  
"Wha-what!?!"  
  
"What did he do.." I said, holding her.  
  
"He- he said, he lo- loved Her- Hermione.."  
  
I gasped. "No.he wouldn't! Not when dancing with you!"  
  
"Ye-yeah.but he d-did." she said in mid-sobs.  
  
"Ron! What did you do?" Harry said running towards me.  
  
"You want to hear the short lie? Or the long truth?"  
  
My mate glared, I could tell that even when his face was blurry.  
  
"Okay, okay." I said giving up without a fight. "Lavvy and I had been talking at dinner, and then we danced. Danced a lot. Got a drink and danced more. I really thought it was Hermione. You know..you KNOW," I dropped my voice, "that I fancy her. Or at least I thought I did. Goldy was so amazing, so interesting and smart. I swear it was Hermione.  
  
So I decided to tell her I knew who she was. I was like, 'I know who you are.' and all seductively she was like, 'I think I know who you are too.' On the count of three we were going to whisper who we thought they were. I was so confident it was her, so I decided to add a little. She whispered, 'Ron Weasley' quickly on the count of the three, and I whispered back, 'I love you Hermione.'"  
  
"Ron! You didn't!"  
  
I grimaced.  
  
"You were wrong!" he said pacing the floor in front of me.  
  
"Well, yeah."  
  
"There's only thing you can do. Go in there," he pushed me towards the bathroom in which we were standing outside of, "And apologize."  
  
I stumbled inside. A girl in light blue robes was in a stall hugging a crying Goldy.  
  
"So, what is your name?" I said.  
  
"How insensitive! It's Lavender Brown." She said coldly.  
  
My stomach dropped. I felt so guilty. "I-I'm very sorry."  
  
"I- I ho-hope so." Lavender said still crying, but beginning to dry up. "I've liked you since forth ye-year.I ha-have no why idea either." She said standing up, "You're in love with her, and you'll never like me. Rot in Hell." She said slapping me twice.  
  
Lavender began to stomp out, but Icy locked the door with her wand, and neither of us had brought ours.  
  
"You." Icy snapped at me, "Apologize again. Lavender, stay her and work out your feelings."  
  
She conjured a chair. "Go on."  
  
"C'mon, Plum." Draco called. "It's getting hot and loud in here, do you want to sit in the garden with me?"  
  
"Fine with me Black." she said cheerily. No one else wanted to dance with her, and frankly, she only wanted to be with the intelligent, kind, funny, cool, Navy, she was dancing with before. There were only five songs left before the Ball was over, but it was already midnight.  
  
The two went out to the garden talking and laughing, not knowing the Head table was watching.  
  
"Look Dumbledore, it looks like your plan is working, Hogwarts is once again a match-making business. I just wish I knew who they were, because I feel the love between them." Said Minerva knowingly.  
  
Dumbledore was the only one not masked. It helped the kids and teachers talk to him. He was the Ball photographer, not that any of the students knew that.  
  
The picture of Plum and Black would be one they'd want forever.  
  
"Minerva dear, please go and dance. Having you hover near me the entire time is driving me mad. That, and you really need to lighten up."  
  
So Minerva did try to find someone to dance. There was only one male teacher left, and no mask could disguise whom that character was. Severus.  
  
"Would you like to dance?" she said.  
  
Sourly he replied, "Sure, but there's really no point, it's all pointless. I can't be liked."  
  
That remark sparked a conversation between the two that lasted five more dances.  
  
Out in the garden, the two were still talking on the bench provided. Suddenly, Navy grew quiet I noted. He put up his hand up to my face, feeling around my face, which appeared blurry to him. Black ran long, strong fingers across my lips and stopped.  
  
"Pl-plum? I'm going to kiss you." He said nervously.  
  
"Why am I nervous?" he thought, "I'm never nervous kissing girls, I never give them notice, she's different.."  
  
"Okay." I replied softly.  
  
And he did.  
  
His lips were so soft, and I wanted more than just a brush of the lips. I really fancied him. I put my hands around his neck, turning towards him and adding more to the kiss. I felt him be taken back with my response, but he soon returned the favor, both of us adding more passion. I felt his strong arms wrap around my wait and sit me up on his lap, I opened my mouth, as did he, letting my tongue enter his mouth.  
  
It was heaven.  
  
"It is now 12:45! The last song of the dance will be performed in eight minutes! Get your favorite dance partner now, so you can reveal your face to them at the end of the last dance.." We heard Dumbledore's voice ring.  
  
"We have to go Black.." I told him, taking his hand and lacing my fingers through his.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." he said with false dejection in his voice. I laughed.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
Lavender forgave Ron, with much hesitation. In fact, they were so involved talking about what Ron would do to make up for it, that Samantha had time to sneak out to Henry.  
  
"How are they faring?" he asked.  
  
"They're working on it. Lavender forgave Ron, their just working out details now."  
  
"Lavender? And Ron? Who'd have guessed?"  
  
"Well Lavvy had the biggest crush on him since forth year."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, I always kinda hoped it'd work out too."  
  
"What about us?" Henry/Harry asked.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well.if you want to, we could go to Hogsmeade together, and get a butterbeer and stuff." He said, red appearing on his blurred face.  
  
"Yeah! That'd be great!"  
  
"Really?" Harry said in amazement. The only other date he'd ever had was with Cho, and that had turned out very badly, but Samantha and him had hung out the entire ball with her, and had thoroughly enjoyed it.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"We better get Ron and Lavender out of the bathroom now, the last dance will be starting in four minutes, and their going with each other.at least that's one of the deals Ron said..." Samantha chuckled.  
  
There were three minutes left, and Cho was still trying to find a date for it.  
  
"Two years ago, I went with Cedric, although every boy wanted to go with me..no one wants to go with me now. There is nothing wrong with me! I'm so hot in this dress too!" Cho thought to herself.  
  
Finally, with a minute and a half to go, she grabbed Crabbe, who hadn't disguised his hair, and was wearing robes with a nametag on them, and told him to dance with her at the final dance. He was too dumb to say no.  
  
Disclaimer: This chapter, and last chapter, I swear that I DO NOT own ANYTHING in this FAN fiction. The characters aren't mine!!!!!! Maybe a few of the "plot" elements and the layout are mine.... but I swear that the characters ARE NOT mine.  
  
A/N: The next chapter, I'm doing results for all the "couples". I'm also thinking of adding a song with it....a nice love song...muggle of course.  
  
After this next chapter, which will be the last dance, I MIGHT do an epilogue chapter, or I might tell the results about the next day/week/month/year...I don't really know...  
  
If you have any questions, review and tell me. If you have any complaints, review and tell me. If you have any comments, review and tell me. If you think I did a good job, review and tell me.  
  
Love you reviewers!  
  
James- I did add a little MM/SS, but I wrote all of it before you reviewed! I kind like it too.I didn't add too much though..and there won't be any heavy teacher snogging..thanks for reviewing!  
  
stunnedangel- I'm glad you like it..I'll really try to work on my spelling and grammar. I hope I did better in this chapter  
  
Delilah- I'm glad you like my idea! It's like Hermione did the spell, and now every 15 minutes, their hair goes POP! and the hair changes into a different, natural shade of hair color. Nothing had happened yet, because it hadn't been 15 minutes.  
  
MadMadamMim- I like your stories!!!! I'll really try to work on my spelling and grammar. I hope I did better in this chapter..thanks for reviewing.  
  
Very ironic.I spelled both grammar and spelling wrong..  
  
Bye! 


	3. The Last Dance the Revealing

There were a ton of happy auras on the dance floor, happy people in happy couples.  
  
Dumbledore looked down onto the children from his High Table.  
  
"Looks like you've done it again Albus." He whispered to himself, so quietly he couldn't hear himself speak the words, although he did know he did.  
  
The ancient man smiled. The students' love congesting the room. Albus looked over at Sabrina and nodded. She struck the beginning chord.  
  
_I've been searching for you  
  
I head a cry within my soul  
  
I've never had a yearning quite like this before  
  
Now that you are walking right through my door_  
  
Ron looked at the blurry face he knew was Lavender's. "She isn't that bad," Ron thought joyfully, "Not bad at all. In fact, I think I'm finally getting over Hermione."  
  
The boy pulled her closer.  
  
"Maybe he's reconsidering. Maybe there IS a chance for me. Maybe.maybe I'll fall in love with him." Lavender thought, smiling up into his face.  
  
_All of my life  
  
Where have you been  
  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
  
And if that day comes  
  
I know we could win  
  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again_  
  
Across the hall, was Minerva, dancing with Severus. "He's not so bad after all.I'm not sure if I like him, but he's not a bad person." She pursed her lips, although no one could see, as the revealing would be after this dance, "Now listen to me, like a silly school girl.."  
  
_A sacred gift of heaven  
  
For better, worse, wherever  
  
And I would never let somebody break you down  
  
Or take you crown. never  
_  
Harry was slowly drifting to the music with "Samantha". Her head was snuggled on his shoulder, and he had his head nestled in her hair. If anyone saw this, which many did, they would say they were bound for marriage..er.at least a long relationship.  
  
"I admitted it! I really like Samantha!!!!! And I'm sure she likes me too! This is soooo much better than defeating Voldemort!"  
  
Samantha was thinking along the same lines. "I'm so glad he likes me! I really really like him! Think of everything we can do at Hogsmeade together! Talk, laugh, snog.." She smiled.  
  
_All of my life  
  
Where have you been  
  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
  
And if that day comes  
  
I know we could win  
  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
_  
Cho was in the north corner, dragging Crabbe around and wincing because of her feet. "This is NOT going to look good!" she hissed at him.  
  
"Er..grunt!" Crabbe said confused. He had no idea what she just said. What was he doing here? Why couldn't he see her face?  
  
"I'm going to look like a fool dancing with you when we reveal our masks! What am I going to do? What am I going to DO?!?!?!" she thought.  
  
"I have to go." She said to him. The cretin just walked over to the refreshment table, while Cho stormed up to her dorm, limping. "Better left out than embarrassed by dancing with him." She thought about how her girlfriends would laugh.  
  
She fumed.  
  
_At every time I've always known  
  
That you were there, upon your throne  
  
A lonely queen, without her king  
  
I longed for you, my love forever_  
  
Dumbledore looked down once again on the crowd of students. The most beautiful couple was definitely the Black boy and the Plum girl, but oh, he knew how they'd react.  
  
Plum and Black were completely unaware of being watched.  
  
All of my life  
  
Where have you been  
  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
  
And if that day comes  
  
I know we could win  
  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again.  
  
Hermione looked up from her place, nuzzled in his chest and holding him close. "I never want this to end.." She told him.  
  
"Maybe it won't have to. Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me? I know a little tea shop.or we could go to the Shrieking Shack and have a picnic near the forest there..."  
  
"I'd love that. But what.what if..let's make a magic blood promise to meet at the statue of the Hump-backed Hag on the third floor. Saturday, 10:30 PM."  
  
"Anything, anything to meet you again."  
  
They pricked their fingers with a spell Hermione provided, and made the binding contract.  
  
_All of my life.  
  
All of my life.  
  
All of my life where have you been  
  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again.  
  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again.  
  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again.  
  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again.  
_  
(Song by Lenny Kravitz-Not me. I in no way claim it. Same with Harry Potter characters. I don't own them either.)   
  
"It is now time to reveal yourself to your partner. The spell is Voil Quesage." Dumbledore's voice rang after the aura of the song left the room.  
  
The majority of the people said the charm immediately, but a few waited, to savor the moment.  
  
Ron took his off immediately, and so did his partner, Lavender. They knew who their partners were, so Lavender didn't squeal. Ron lifted her into his arms and kissed her. Not surprisingly Lavender kissed back. He took her hand, and walked back to his dorm.  
  
Harry and his partner were ones to savor the moment. He held her close in his arms while they muttered together, Voil Quesage.  
  
A 6th year Hufflepuff's face lit up and gasped when she looked at his face.  
  
"Ha-Harry Po-Potter?!?" she said blushing and stammering. He was blushing too, but was smiling none the less.  
  
"You're Susan Bones, am I correct?" he said with nervous suggestion.  
  
"Yeah. Sorry, it's just.I never thought in the world it'd be you, you always are so distant and.and superior." She said blushing again.  
  
"Do you still want to go to Hogsmeade with me?" Harry asked looking somewhat distraught.  
  
"Of course! Your..er.fame shouldn't have anything to do with it." She said defiantly, "Although I'll probably want to ask you some questions..." she added as an afterthought.  
  
The older boy wrapped his arm hesitantly around her middle, and she leaned her head into his strong chest.  
  
"I'm glad your hear with me." she whispered, as they walked off to her dorm.  
  
Minerva couldn't wait to get his night over with. Not only did she know who her partner was, even before the last dance, but she was also afraid she was falling for the man she knew she hated.  
  
Severus was just hoping it was someone like Yale Sinistra, or Anetka Sprout and not Minerva McGonnagall. And boy did he get a nasty shock.  
  
"Y-you! How could it be you!" Snape cried, attracting looks from amused students nearby.  
  
"Yes Severus, it is me, and now if you excuse me, I'm tired and want to be rid of this hellish night."  
  
"Yes, yes, certainly." He mumbled as he dashed off to his dungeons, Minerva still on his mind. "There's nothing between us, and nothing ever to be between us." He told himself, once he was in his room. "Nothing ever." But he really couldn't help but think, maybe there might.  
  
Black and Plum were the last in the Great Hall that night. Dumbledore had already cleaned up (with a spell and a swish-flick of his wand, so it wasn't like it was difficult) and bid them good night, with their masks still on. The crafty man hid behind a door and did a challenging invisibility spell.  
  
"On the count of three," the boy in dark blue said. They were both very nervous, and very cautious. "One, two, three!"  
  
"Voil Quesage!" echoed through the hall, though no one noticed.  
  
They both quivered in fear.  
  
"Draco Malfoy?" she said, her normal sturdy voice shaking.  
  
"Her-Hermione Granger?" Draco stuttered.  
  
"But I thought I liked you!" Hermione said, suddenly with rage.  
  
"Well, I thought I liked you too!" Draco said icily.  
  
Draco turned on his heel and stomped off to the Slytherin common room.  
  
She watched him walk out the doors, and then Hermione also turned sharply and dashed out of the room, trying to hold in her tears until she got safely back to the Gryffindor room.  
  
A/N: Don't forget to REVIEW! 


End file.
